the Holy Sacrament
by Little Ventrue
Summary: What if a vampire wanted to have the Holy Sacrament...on thing that could happen....and then again..not!


Author: Little Ventrue  
E-mail:little_ventrue@darksites.com  
Disclaimer: Character Angel, Cordelia and Wesley are owned by the Mutant Enemy,the WB, Joss Whedon etc...Other characters are mine..and mine alone.   
Distribution: Just ask!  
Author's note:First of all, English isn't my native language. And secondly I belong to the   
Envangelical Lutheran Church, and I don't believe in what is written in the Bible. I believe in God, in my own, maybe sick, way.   
Author's note2:If you want to know more about what happened or will happen to Peter, I'm ready   
write more, just mail me.  
  
-----  
  
The Holy Sacrament  
  
"Father Ryan...please. I'll never ask anything from   
you again."  
  
"Child, come back in the morning. There will be a   
church service, and there you will get the Holy   
Sacrament."  
  
"It's too late then. Please, listen to a dying man's lst   
wish."  
  
Father Ryan watched the young man infront of him.   
Father knew him by the name of Peter. Peter had been   
a member of this parish for ten years. For the past   
couple of years Peter had patricipaited in almost   
everything the church had offered. In Father Ryan's   
opinion, he was a good man.   
  
"Father Ryan..?!"  
  
Peter changed his foot. He felt uncomfortable in the   
church. The Crusifix he had earlier loved, made him   
feel...sick.  
  
"I will do it. Come this way."  
  
Father Ryan lead Peter to the altar and vanished   
himself to the back room.  
  
Peter kneeled in front of the altar and felt shivers   
going going down his spine. He wanted to run, run   
away from God's watchfull eyes.   
  
In his little scared mind, Peter cursed the woman he   
had met last night. Whatever she had done to him, he   
didn't want it. He had woke up in strashcan, behind   
the church. Weak as he had been and was, he had   
crawled to the church. Father Ryan had been there.  
  
It was a torment to see Father Ryan for the first time.   
He had wanted to rip his throat open. For while he   
had sat on a bentch. His skin was cold, he was cold.   
He didn't need to breath, but he still tried. His heart   
was silent. He was dead.  
  
One in a while, he could feel a sharp pain inside of   
him, like someone was ripping his soul. It felt like his   
soul wanted to leave this body. He didn't want it to   
leave. He feared he'd become something totally   
different.  
  
Father Ryan came back. With him, he had the   
sacramental wafer and wine. He blessed them and   
gave them to Peter. He didn't dare to touch them and   
Father put them in front of him. The he blessed Peter.  
  
"In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Ghost."  
He made a sign of cross.  
  
Pain struck Peter to the chest. He bowed his head, the   
pain lasted some time. He felt his face change. Sharp   
eyeteeth scratched his lower lip. Father Ryan   
heartbeat banged loudly in his ears. He repaired   
himself and took the wine goblet.  
  
  
The door opened. Angel watched the church. He   
really didn't want to be here, but Cordelia had had a   
vision and Wesley wasn't at the office. There was a   
young man kneeling in front of the altar. He ahd   
bowed his head. Father looked at him. I wasn't   
wanted here. This was a private ceremony. Angel   
began to walk closer.   
  
The Crusifix hang high on the fall and Angel wanted   
to hang there (and not to drop on him). Father came   
behind the altar towards him.   
  
God must be laughing, two vampires in a church and   
the other is kneeling before him.  
  
Father stopped Angel before he was able to reach the   
young man.  
  
"How can I help you?" The young man winced.  
  
Angel observated the Father, he was somewhat   
scared. Maybe the young man had revealed his true   
nauture to the Father, maybe not.   
  
"I'm here to talk to him." Angel finally answered   
looking at the young man.   
  
The man who came was different, Peter could feel it.   
He wasn't human. He was dead, like him. Was he   
here to get him? Was he here to take Peter back to the   
woman, who had done this to him?  
  
"Wait here, until he has had the Holy Sacrament.   
Then if he wants, you can talk to him."   
  
The Holy Sacrament?!?! He was having the Holy   
Sacrament. Is he nuts?...Maybe...Maybe he   
wants to die?  
  
Peter took the wafer in his other and rose. He wanted   
to cry. The pain ripping his soul had grown. The   
wafer bourned his hand. Peter turned and saw the   
man.   
  
"I will not come with you!"  
  
The young man had revealed his true nature. Father   
stumbled back and made a sign of cross. The young   
man was holding a gobled and a wafer, what seemed   
to burn his hand.   
  
"I'm not here to take you with me..I'm.."  
  
Angel didn't get to finish his sentence, when the   
young man tossed the wafer in to his mouth, quickly   
followed by the wine. The gobled dropped to the   
floor.  
  
The wafer burned his tongue and the wine burned as it   
flowed through him. The pain gathered around his   
chest, just in the same spot as the pain ripping his   
soul.  
  
Peter's world changed to red and a humming sound   
filled his ears. His legs failed and he fell to the floor.  
  
Angel watched as the young man's face turned to   
human and a scream escaped his lips. He fell to the   
ground. Father had fallen to the ground and was in a   
shock. His eyes staired to nothingness and his hands   
had seized over his cross.  
  
The young man stayd on the floor. Angel leaned over   
him carefully. He was awake and his heart was   
beating. He had become human again. This isn't what   
Cordelia had seen in her vision. Maybe is entrance had   
affected somehow the young man.   
  
Peter looked at the man leaning over him. He could   
feel his heart beat, he had a need to breath. He was   
alive. But the man leaning over him wasn't.   
  
The man rose, backing away from Angel. He was   
scared, scared of him.   
  
"Go away.. . .. You unholy being!"  
  
Angel gave a quick laugh.   
  
"Harsh judgement coming from a man , who just a   
minute ago, was one himself."  
  
The young man backed all the way to the altar.   
Sadness swept over Angel. True, one minute ago the   
young man had been a vampire and the next he was   
human. Human, that's what Angel wanted to be.   
  
"Would you like to tell what happened?"  
  
Peter made a cross of his hands. The creature wanted   
to know what happened, for what, to rip his throat   
open next minute.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
The creature lowered his gaze and walked out off the   
church. Peter signed in relief as the doors shut. He   
was alive again. Peter sat down, leaning to the altar.   
  
What had the creature wanted with me. Was it here to   
take me back to the woman? Or wanted it to kill me?  
Peter shook his head.  
  
Why was he so sad?  
  
  
  



End file.
